1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to installing a removable peripheral device to a electronic device and removing the removable peripheral device from the electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device case structure having an ejecting mechanism.
2. Related Art
Functions of an electronic device can be changed or expanded by installing and removing a removable peripheral device. For example, for a multimedia electronic device, a storage capacity is expanded and the storage content is directly replaced through replacing a removable hard disk. For ease of removal, the hard disk is usually installed in a tray, and a case of a multimedia computer device is equipped with an accommodating slot, such that the tray is inserted in the accommodating slot, and the hard disk is electrically coupled to the multimedia electronic device.
A process of inserting the tray in the accommodating slot is relatively simple, involving a force applied to push the tray in the accommodating slot, such that the tray is combined with the case body, and the hard disk is electrically coupled to the multimedia electronic device. In order to combine the tray and the case body of the electronic device as a whole, and have a compact appearance, the tray is usually just accommodated in the accommodating slot without any part protruding outward. However, the absence of such an outward protruding part makes it relatively difficult to remove the tray.
In order to remove the tray, Taiwan Patent No. 437979 discloses a “Removable Power Supply or Disk Driver Positioning and Separating Device”, a supporting board is provided to support a power supply or disk driver, and a positioning device is used to fix the supporting board on a case body. A handle recess is disposed on an external part of the supporting board, for a user to grasp. When intending to take out the power supply or the disk driver supported by the supporting board, the user may grasp the handle recess, so as to pull out the supporting board. However, the handle recess is a structure protruding from the case body, and the appearance of the handle recess cannot be combined with the case body as a whole, thereby affecting an aesthetic of the case body. In Taiwan Utility Model No. M335714, entitled “Automatic Assembling/Disassembling Device for Movable Hard Disk Tray”, the hard disk tray is fixed or automatically ejects through pressing the hard disk tray. However, a structure of the automatic assembling/disassembling device is much more complicated, so it is difficult to assemble or a cost is too high.
Therefore, how to solve the problem of extracting the removable peripheral device without affecting the appearance of the case body remains a technical problem.